Always
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: What if Bandit Snow found Emma in the woods having been sent through the wardrobe to the past to unknowingly prevent the curse and be loved by her parents? What kind of family could a bandit, a shepherd and their little girl build?
1. Chapter 1

Always

"Shh. Shh. Little one. It's alright." Snow cooed, scooping up the beautiful baby girl, who she had found crying in a hollowed out tree. "It's alright." she soothed swaying her hesitantly. This was dangerous. Here she was. A bandit, on the run from her step-mother holding a vulnerable infant whose mother was probably nearby...

"Shh… Shh. Emma." she soothed, unsure of how her name had even come to her but, one look at the intricately woven blanket confirmed it. But, how had she known? Who would leave a new-born baby alone in the woods with only a bandit princess for company? Unless… They didn't have a choice. Oh, Regina's tyranny had already torn so many families apart Snow thought furiously but, there was no way on earth she would let her hurt Emma.

From the moment her blue eyes settled on her own, she had felt it, the instinct to protect and love this little warrior.

"We need to move." Snow breathed worriedly. Relief flooding through her veins when Emma instinctively quieted. A bandit baby indeed. Holding Emma to her chest, Snow ran as if her very life depended on it. Pushing ahead, Snow was startled as she heard a twig snap. They were being followed. Of course they were. The adrenaline coursed through Snow White as she frantically thought of a plan, searching for anything to hide behind. A skinny, charcoal oak the only option as her sloppy footed assailant gained on them. Snow's back braced against it, cheeks burning and legs aching as she frantically placed a kiss on the innocently gurgling babe's forehead. "I promise you. I won't let him take you." Snow kissed her again and then, knowing the game of cat and mouse was up, she swiftly retrieved her dagger that had been hidden under her cloak, turned and then whispered a deadly promise. " _One more step and I will slit your throat!_ "

He felt the metal press against the delicate flesh of his neck, trying to steady his breathing at the sight of her alone was a challenge, never-mind the fact that she could end his life in a split second. And she was holding… A baby? But, they had only parted three days ago and she had never mentioned a child. _Focus!_ He thought, finally forcing out a surprised and ragged breath as she finally looked into his eyes. Horrified.

"Charming!"

"Snow."

What was he doing here? The last time she had seen him they were going in completely different directions. She, back to her life in the forest and Charming? It hurt her to think of it. Back to the nag. With the bad attitude.

Releasing him, she felt his relieved breath rumble into a chuckle. She'd nearly killed him and he was laughing? _Charming_.

"I told you I'd find you." Prince Charming grinned. "Yes, but I did not expect it to be this soon or with…" she stopped herself tucking the dagger away her eyes travelling with his as he too found himself caught. "Emma." Snow smiled, watching her fingers grip onto his. Almost as if she knew him.

"Is she…. yours?" David asked in wonder.

"I found her." Snow states, a bone deep instinct to say anything but no and the fact that she has no idea why or where it comes from scares her more than anything Regina could ever do.

"You found her? Where?"

"It doesn't matter." It is said almost nonchalantly as Snow begins to move ahead of him.

"Doesn't matter. Snow. Where are you going?" Frustration boils inside of him and he follows. "It's not your concern." Snow sighs in equal frustration as he continues to keep pace with her.

"You're out here alone with a defenceless baby and it's not my concern! Gods!" However, Snow only picks up on the concern involving Emma. "SHE'S NOT DEFENCELESS! She has me."

"Sorry." Snow apologises noting how taken aback he looks at her ferocity but it's not hurt she sees. It's a flicker of pride. The same pride he felt when she came back, reducing those trolls to nothing but squashed cockroaches under her boots. "And me." David beams, enjoying the look of absolute amazement on Snow's face. The face he hasn't been able to get out of his head since they parted.

"What?"

"Would you look at that? Snow White's finally lost for words." David chuckles and she just wants to knock that smug grin right off his ridiculously charming face.

"I am _not_ and you are not. Thank you for the offer Charming but Emma and I will be fine." She says it so playfully, he almost rolls his eyes however; his attention is drawn to something else as he notices a stain growing on her furs. He doesn't want to embarrass her but, her gasp is unavoidable.

"This isn't possible." "Charming can you?"

"Oh!" David smiles as Snow eases a contented but hungry baby into his arms. "Hello Emma. I'm your-" It would have been so easy to say Papa. He felt it too. Like she belonged with him. With him and Snow.

"David." He whispered so only she could hear. "I'm your David." Emma gave a windy smile as if she knew something they didn't and he kissed her forehead before Snow came back to him.

" _Charming_." She looked so confused. "This is… but I've never been… it shouldn't be possible but I think…" Snow tried to make some sense of the situation. "I can feed her."

"Snow that's- Wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Snow was completely taken by surprise and a little bit breathless by the joy on his face.

"Yes. Snow if you can feed her, then it will be easier to get you both somewhere safe." His arms seemed to naturally envelop around her and she nervously smiled.

"Sounds like you've got this all figured out. Charming." He extended his arm and she took it surprisingly easily.

"Ha. I told you I have a name." He said, giving a secret wink to Emma. "And I told you. _Charming suits you._ " The giggle Snow emitted was so heavenly he knew he was done for.

 _Charming it is._ David thought secretly. Already in so deep, he couldn't stop loving her even if he wanted to. Her and unbeknownst to them, their little saviour, who had somehow been sent to the past, to save the future. To save her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a miracle they had not been discovered yet. Hiding in a dense bush Snow and David felt their hearts hammering as a group of Black Knights marched into view. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as one got closer and closer, picking up on Emma's gurgling.

 _"No!_ " Snow whispered harshly, imploring him to wait with only her eyes. Sure enough Emma stilled as she sucked on Snow's finger. She really was hungry and as soon as this idiot was gone, her baby bandit could have as much milk as she wanted. They just had to be patient.

With a scratch of his helmet and a shrug of his shoulders the knight followed his disgruntled comrades and somehow, they were safe.

They both exhaled a sigh of relief. "That was close." David gasped; a mix of joy and adrenaline present in his words however; Snow's face was a picture of worry. "Too close."

Placing a gentle hand on Snow's, David looked deeply into her eyes as he said his next words. " _They will never touch you again._ "

"Promises, promises Charming." Snow grinned, that gorgeous smile lighting her eyes.

His lips had suddenly found themselves mere inches from his bandit's and if he thought his heart was beating hard before, it was on fire now.

"Snow."

"Charming." She was so close he could practically feel her breath tickling his cheek. And Snow in turn could feel his but, the fear the fear was crippling.

"Yes Snow?" _Please! Please! Let me hold you._ David's mind pleads.

"I think..." As much as the little girl inside her wants nothing more than to kiss him, Bandit Snow just cannot take the risk. Pulling back slightly she turns her words to Emma. "It's time we found somewhere to rest for the night."

"Yes." "Of course." But his mother's farm was another days ride at least and even longer on foot. So he admitted private defeat and said: "Any ideas?"

Her eyes lit up again and she beamed. "I know the perfect place."

The hideaway was tiny, a treasure trove in the heart of the forest mere moments away from where he'd caught her in the net. Where Snow had fought and cursed and... called him Charming for the first time.

" _Aren't you a real Prince Charming?"_ The exquisitely infuriating woman had quipped. And now, he was here marvelling in awe at every detail. There was a copper lantern, illuminating the darkness, a pile of blankets, furs and rags complete with a reclaimed pillow. It was her bed.

"I know it's not as comfortable as what you're used to. I have some food for the month from a friend, some meat and bread there's some wine too. But, that was courtesy of a drunken Lord." Snow chuckled, settling Emma down in her arms before shedding her cloak and inviting him to sit with them. "You said Emma had you." The seriousness in Snow's voice captivated him. "I was wondering if.. Charming would you like to stay. Here?"

Stammering she was stammering like a child. "For Emma... I mean."

The answer, comes in him sitting down beside her and kissing Baby Emma's tired cheek before moving his attention to Snow's forehead and pressing a loving peck upon it, making her sigh wondrously. "Of course."

"Alright Emma. Let's see if we-" A burning sensation cut off Snow's words as Baby Emma latched on, suckling heartily. Truth be known she did not know or care what strange magic had befallen her body, only that she could finally give the heavenly babe something. "Ooh. That's it."

"Sweet Baby. I'm here. Mama's here." The bond that she felt was indescribable. It was only compounded by the feeling of Charming's arm around them. He'd tried to excuse himself, even going out to wash the sodden blanket in the stream. Snow's heart however, wouldn't have it.

"Papa's here." David states just as tenderly.

"Charming. You never told me what you were doing out here in the woods?"

"I didn't."

Her classic eye-roll.

"It appears I can't get you out of my head."

"So you decided to follow me, like the dashing Prince Charming you are." Snow teases as Emma finishes before securing her blanket more. She'll sleep with them, with Ruby's basket acting as a crib.

"Something like that."

"How long can we stay here Snow?"

"Not long. A day or two at most. There's only so much fairies can do."

He looked confused. "The fairies, Blue she's tired of the bloodshed. The kingdom, it's under a veil. She can't cross it. She can't hurt anyone that's why she sends her soldiers." A single tear falls. "This place, is protected as are all my hideouts. And anywhere I choose to go."

"Sanctuary." David wipes away her tear with his delicate thumb before Snow covers herself again. "For now. They can't hide me forever. And now I have Emma. She's just another target."

"I don't know anything about her or where she came from and yet, she's mine."

"I love her Charming. I love her."

"I know." David knows the feeling. "From the moment I saw Emma and... " Something stops him. No, he can't tell her. Not yet.

Tears well and a lump forms in her throat. "I can't lose her. I can't lose you."

"Look at me. Look at me Snow." He brings her face up gently as she sobs. 'You will never lose me. Do you hear me?' MA!" Without thinking David had just kissed her. Instinctively, like they had done it a thousand times before. Perhaps, in another life they had.

"I'm sorry. I.." But, he is cut off by the feeling of Snow gently returning the kiss. It's very brief with their baby in her arms though, the look she gives him almost certainly promises more.

"It's late. We should all get some rest." Snow can't help the smile that comes. "Yes." Her Charming agrees. "We should."

And so, after tucking in a blissfully asleep little girl into her makeshift crib, Snow and Charming hold each other underneath the den of blankets and furs. A exquisite silence passing between them that is only broken to say slightly nervously.

"Goodnight Snow."

"Hmm. Goodnight. Charming."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snow hums as she feels the sunlight on her face. It had been so long since she had actually had a peaceful night. Granted, Emma had woken every few hours to feed but, it was nothing compared to the nights she had spent chilled to her bones unable to light a fire in-case it drew too much attention, stomach growling with painful hunger and the loneliness. The loneliness was almost too much to bear. Ruby and Granny had been a godsend, providing food and shelter wherever they could but, she was always a bandit. She always woke up alone.

Until now.

"Good morning." Charming says brightly. He had been the first to wake, still so used to his life as a shepherd, the warm words of his mother imploring him not to work too hard. He missed her, though if it all went to plan, they would be with her soon.

"Good morning." Snow mimicked David's mood, shyly noticing how much closer they were. Charming's arm is protectively around her waist and she blushes. Had he really kissed her? And had she kissed back? It was madness, absolute madness and yet… nothing had ever felt so right.

"Charming. How long have you been watching me sleep?" The question has a cheeky edge almost as if she is irked.

"Not long enough." David teases, unable to help instinctual stroke of her cheek.

"Is that right?" Snow volleys playfully. "Yes, that's." Before he can finish the sentence David feels those soft lips tugging on his. However, they have barely begun before the loud, hungry cries of Emma fill their world again.

"Emma." Snow gasps, the kiss still comes regardless only it is pressed acceptingly on her lips.

"Mmm." Her Charming hums, causing Snow to whine when he breaks the kiss. "I'll get her." David beams, eyes lovingly imploring the bandit princess to stay there.

A moment later, a very grisly Emma is eased into Snow's waiting arms. "Good morning Emma." Snow begins to slowly rock her before gently guiding her to her other breast. The right one being too sore from feeding throughout the night. Nevertheless, both Snow and David are extremely relieved that their little warrior has survived a most perilous night.

"She's so tiny. Charming, how could anybody leave her?" Snow wants to shout, wants to scream at the injustice. Kneeling down, David bends to kiss the wisps on Emma's head before holding Snow's hands and stroking gently until she relaxes. "You said the fairies have powerful magic. Maybe they could give us some answers."

"Yes." Snow agreed. "If anyone can tell us why our connection to Emma is so strong. It's them."

Worry still plagues her eyes. "You have to go."

"Go?" "No. I can't leave you. I won't!" David says crestfallen and then defiantly.

"You're engaged." Snow feels the lump in her throat almost choke her. "You're a prince! What about your father? Won't he care when his only son and heir is gone."

Closing his eyes for a painful minute, Snow watches him exhale. " _James?_ What's wrong?" Snow searches his eyes frantically not understanding why hearing "his" name hurts him so.

"My name." Taking a steadying breath, he continues. "Is David."

"David." Snow digests, before she growls. "Start talking. _Now_!"

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and love. Sorry this is short I just wanted to build up to the next chapter. X**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She had covered herself and placed a protective arm around Emma as he spoke. He can't blame her for not trusting him but, it still breaks his heart. "Snow." David begs trying to close the distance between them however; she won't allow it veering closer to the entrance. "Who are you?" Snow whispers harshly, pain etched in her voice.

"Snow- please. It's not safe!" David tries but, Snow just laughs sarcastically. "Because we're _so_ much safer with a liar."

"What did she promise you?" Snow says curiously. "Gold?"

"What? NO! I'm not working for Regina." He feels outrage and devastation at the thought of it but Snow still continues on regardless, tears streaming down her face. "A title for a kiss?"

"No. I-"

"Women? You're young. Handsome. I'm sure there are plenty who could keep your bed warm." The words are like bile in her mouth. It makes her feel sick, to think she trusted him. To think she loved him.

"I've been such a fool." Snow grieves but David had heard enough. Powering forward he ignores her shrieks of protest and pulls them further into the hideout and out of danger and before she can form as much as a sneeze he crushes his lips against hers. It's a frustrated battle of wills, with him tugging and pressing scorching heat into her mouth. At first, she tries to pull back but, Gods! He won't let her.

David laughs when he hears various muffled curses, relief flowing through him when she pecks back albeit roughly. They gasp for brief stops of air and then the battle rages on. Neither party willing to give an inch.

"Charming. Give up." Snow's words become breathy and desperate and if it were not for the baby between them she is very sure this could go on for hours.

"Never." As their foreheads touch, noses rubbing tenderly, he makes her look into his determined eyes. "I'm not working for Regina." David strokes away the tears causing Snow to emit a gasp. "I don't want gold or a title."

"I want you. I _need_ you. I'm so in love with you and our baby."

He smiles, directing his loving gaze to a fast asleep Emma. She's missed all this, Mama and Papa fighting but, they both know it would have ended before she even opened her tiny little eyes.

"I'm a shepherd. Who grew up on a farm with a _wonderful_ mother. Who I cannot wait for you both to meet." David's smile is radiant and Snow feels joy bubble up into a giggle. Oh, she'd been so stupid.

"Charming. I am so sorry." Snow cries. "I love you." David's heart soars and he matches Snow's flurry of frantic kisses laughing with her until they turn into a slow, tender and breathless last kiss.

"My darling Snow White. You never cease to amaze me."

"Charming." The blush in her cheeks spreads slowly. Oh that man was going to be the death of her. Two could play at this game.

"I could say the same of you. Impersonating a royal?" "I'm impressed."

"It's a long story." David beams, chuckling at his bandit's animated reaction. "Mmm." Snow hums after initiating a sweet kiss. "Tell me."

"I will." Then his eyes quirk. "But first, how would you like some breakfast before we set off?'

"That would be wonderful." They hadn't eaten much last night, needing to save as much as possible but between Red's supplies and the bread, meat, water and gold he scraped together they had enough.

Emma wakes soon after and a quick dash behind a bush to each relieve themselves they walk further into the forest before they finally feel safe enough to call for her.

"Blue."

"Blue. Please we need your help." Snow calls bobbing Emma gently. In an instant Blue flys into view beaming at them. "You found her. I knew you would."

"It was you. You wanted me to find Emma. Why?"

"Because she was born in our darkest hour and she needs her family."

"Do you know where they are?" David asks draping a protective arm around them.

"Oh my dear child. Don't you see?"

Suddenly it all fits into place for Snow. The love, being able to feed her, the intense connection they both shared. With Emma and each other.

"She's ours. Isn't she?" Snow whispers amazed. "Emma." "She's our little girl."

"Emma was born of the truest love. Yours. She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The Saviour."

"Tell us everything." They begged overjoyed and frightened at the same time.

Regina smirked at the scene unfolding in the mirror as she brushed her hair. "Yes moth. Tell me everything."

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how happy they've made me. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snow feels her mind drowning out the world. She can't hear it. Not another word.  
"She's a child." She snaps, rage boiling inside. Her quivering body feels like it could launch herself at this high and mighty being and she is not alone. Snow sees the same mix of horror and fury mingling in Charming's eyes. How he has even managed to hold her still, she doesn't know but, Blue should thank the gods for it. "A baby."

"I know this is difficult but you must understand."

"Understand?" David says utterly incensed. "I understand you left a defenceless child alone. On some…" He can barely muster the words. "Blind faith that she would be the one to save you."

"She was never alone. I was always with her. I cast a protection spell so that she could not be harmed."

"And when Regina comes for her? When she finds a way around your magic? What will we do then?" Snow gasps. "How will you protect her?"

"Emma has magic beyond anything I have ever seen. With your love and my guidance I know we will find a way to prevent the curse. It is her destiny. She will defeat Regina. She will defeat The Evil Queen." Blue states full of hope.

"A baby?" A sickening laugh fills the air and Snow and David immediately spin around to see her.

"You think a pathetic child could defeat me?"

Dressed in an almost charcoal maroon dress lined with intricate silver detailing on the bodice The Queen chuckles like an amused teenager. "You fool."

"Regina." Snow looks as if she has seen a ghost.

"Snow White. My, my you have been busy."

"STAY BACK!" David roars, raising his sword high. "Snow- RUN.."

"I'm not leaving you." Snow shouts, all the disruption has caused Emma to start crying inconsolably. "Shh. Shh. It's alright baby."

"Ugh. I'm going to enjoy this." Regina says menacingly. However, before the fireball even forms in her hand she is surrounded by a blue light.

"NO!" Regina screams.

"I can't hold her for long." "RUN!"

 **Authors Note. I woke up and I really didn't like the original ending to this chapter so, I decided to get rid of the twist and keep it in the EF. Really sorry if you read it it just didn't make sense for the story. To compensate, there will be another adjoining chapter picking up right where this left off. X**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blue's scream radiated in their minds as they moved. They had to be fast, had to find some way of escape. But, it was too late. They barely have a chance to breathe before Regina's men surround them.

The forest is still but for the cries of their baby and Snow's heart is pounding in her chest. If this was just her, if it was her alone, if there was nothing to lose but her own life…

"Charming. There's too many." she whispers, ignoring the cold stares, the gleeful looks, the monsters behind their eyes.

"Since when did that ever stop us?" David beams and she smiles. Oh she loves her future husband.

"True."

Handing Emma carefully over to David she locks eyes on the head guard. She's seen him before. He tried to cut out her heart. He's talking to her, saying the usual about how Regina wants her heart… And how he'll be the one to take it… Blah. Blah. She almost feels sorry for him. Almost. And then he makes a fatal mistake.

"After I kill your prince and the little brat."

In one swift motion she loads her bow watching with pride when the arrow hits the intended target and the guard slumps to the ground. Dead. "BACK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Snow roars at the remaining nine.

"You heard her." David warns, having readied his sword while having a loving and protective arm around Emma. He already knows her plan, take out as many guards as possible to clear a path for them. "Stay away."

"Foolish boy." Another guard snarls before preparing to run at them only before he can he hears the harsh howl… of a wolf.

David looks just as alarmed but Snow's hand on his shoulder and her soft smile reassures him. "Don't worry. She won't harm us." The guard on the other hand was not so lucky, scrambling away with the others after getting a feel of the wolf's teeth.

"Snow." David worries, as she approaches the wolf with fondness. It takes wary but calm steps. Almost as if greeting a friend.

"Be careful."

"Charming, it's okay." Snow beams brightly when to his utter astonishment the majestic creature nuzzles into her.

"Ruby." Snow chuckles warmly. "Thank you."

"Ruby?" "But, I thought she was…" The rest of his sentence is cut off when they hear another familiar voice at least, to Snow. "How many times do I have to tell you Red? Don't go far without your cloak." A minute or so later a disgruntled but friendly looking woman with silver waves and moon shaped glasses trundled to Ruby. With a gorgeous Ruby red cloak in hand she rolled her eyes at her granddaughter's recklessness before throwing it over her.

Snow takes his hand and presses a soft kiss to his cheek as he watches in wonder as Ruby the wolf, transforms into an exquisite young woman with warm mischievous eyes.

"Sorry Granny,"

"Ruby I presume." David says, now fully convinced he's seen everything.

"And you must be Prince Charming. Wow Snow you were right." Ruby drapes her cloak around herself before she continues. "He is charming."

"Ruby." Snow laughs, before throwing her arms around her best friend and then her grandmother. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard a little princess needed help." Granny smiles as they pull apart and Charming comes closer with a still grisly Emma. "This is Emma." Snow strokes her cheek. "She's our baby." Despite the complete look of utter confusion and a slight death stare from Ruby, David continues. "It's a long story."

"Tell us on the way. Blue arranged for a cart to take us on the road to our cabin. It's a day's journey but, we have food and water and once we get there you can all finally get some decent rest."

"We can see your mother. Take her with us as soon as we can." Snow suggests however she can already see in his eyes he is sold. "Let's go."

Hours later, they are huddled together watching Ruby and Granny coo over their sleepy girl. It amazes them. The instant way they accepted and loved their new little niece and grand-niece.

"Hmm." Snow hums, as her Charming presses a warm kiss to the side of her heart. "I love you. Snow White."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat she turns, rubs her nose affectionately against his causing him to emit a lovely "oh" before stealing his breath with a kiss. They breathe together. Ignoring the playful "Ahem" from Ruby she laughs and strokes his cheek. "She doesn't like me." he murmurs, his voice rich with humour. "Charming she loves you. Trust me."

"It just takes her a little while."

"She doesn't seem to have a problem with Emma." He notes, smiling.

"I think she still might be under the impression you got me pregnant out of wedlock."

"What? But, we told her-"

"I know." Snow soothed. "You have to admit it is rather fantastical."

"Mmm. It is." A curious grin plays over his lips. "What?" Snow giggles.

"I wish I knew how we made her."

"You know what we did Charming." Snow smirks. "Babies do not come from fairies."

"Ours did." " No." Saying the last word more seriously. "I want to know because I do not know what on Earth I did for you to give me a gift as exquisite as her."

"I wish I knew too." Snow sighed, from what Blue had told them they were truly, madly deeply in love and she couldn't help the desire slowly building in her body. "Perhaps... we could find out- when we reach the cabin." Snow's eyes were wonderfully dark. "When everyone's asleep?"

"Ruby and Granny." He whispers

"We're married in another time. We'll be fine." Snow reassures until, they are interrupted. "Is that right?" Ruby looks up at them with faux anger. "Wolf hearing." Ruby informs him smugly. Oh this was going to be an interesting journey. David chuckled silently.

 **Sorry I took so long to update I had a bit of a block. Enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews. Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma was contentedly gurgling away, tugging on her freshly washed blanket as her parents and adopted aunts watched over her. After a much needed bath, a mini struggle getting her into a small nightdress and some milk and kisses from an exceptionally full Mama and Papa Emma settles in Aunty Ruby's old cot as the rich fire that fills the cabin with much needed warmth dances behind her.

"Sleep baby." David says sweetly, bending down to kiss her tired fore-head as Snow turns to their friends.

"I can't thank you both enough for this." she says emotion catching in her throat. "I don't know what we would have done without your help." David turns, closes the distance and squeezes her hand in support. She had shed her furs and changed into simple white cotton dress, her hair falling down into slowly drying ringlets. His bandit was truly: "The Fairest of Them All."

"If there's anything I can do to repay you-" David says honestly but, his next words are cut off by Granny. "You're our family. There's nothing to repay." "Granny's right Charming." Ruby beams, her use of his nickname making them both smile. "Snow's my sister. That makes you family."

David smiles warmly and watches as Snow embraces her in a loving hug. "I missed you both. _So much._ "

"We missed you Snow. We couldn't believe it when Blue told us about Emma. She's so beautiful." Pulling back slightly, Snow asks. "How did you find us?"

"Did you really think we'd leave you to fend for yourself?" Granny smirks.

"And as soon as we tracked those idiots following you I couldn't pass up an excuse for a free meal." Ruby chuckled but, the humour was not reciprocated in her grandmother, who rolled her eyes in defeat. "I was jesting Granny." The wolfish brunette laughed before her tone became serious. "Where is Blue?"

"We don't know." David says gravely, Snow's eyes becoming lost in equal concern before she finally speaks. "Regina… she tried to attack us. Blue told us to run. We haven't seen her since." Snow mourns.

"It's all my fault."

"No." The certainty in his voice makes her turn and he places a hand delicately around her waist while the other tenderly banishes her tears. "My darling this was all Regina's doing. This was not your fault." He emphasises, as she sniffs and smiles. "I know. I just…" she paused painfully before continuing. "Feel so useless."

"You're the bravest, kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever met." Snow's heart fills with love at his words but, he is far from finished. " _Oh_ " David sighs happily. "We love you so much." And she laughs as her friends nod in agreement.

"Well." Snow teases, dancing her finger along his chin slowly. "How can I argue with that?"

"You can't." David says slightly huskily, before their eyes lock and their lips meet in a tender and clinging kiss. It's full of reassurance, heat and so much love it makes them dizzy.

"I think it's time we went to bed." Granny states, sharing a knowing look with Ruby and Snow. "Ruby and I will share so that you three can have the spare room. We'll move the cot and we have extra blankets."

"We'd let you stay in here but you need a place to hide in-case they find us." Ruby apologises.

"Ruby honestly, this is more than enough. Thank you both." Snow says ever so gratefully.

Later, with their little girl safely lost in her dreams Snow White and Charming hold each other, clothes having been dis-guarded for the comfort of skin.

Heart to heart, they kiss.

"Snow." 

"Charming."

And then no other words are spoken. Only love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Snow wakes just before dawn the first thing she sees is his smile, this beautiful, boyish grin that matches her own. She loves everything about it. The way it spreads, slow and sure across every feature of his face. How every time he looks at her with those stardust cerulean eyes, it feels like the first time and Snow decides then and there that this is it. This is heaven.

"Good morning." he says, the gentle lull of his voice stirring her bones. "Good morning. Mmm. Charming." she replies with a kiss. He pulls her in, running his hand greedily through her hair while the other has a protective arm around her waist. It carries on for several minutes changing melody. He's a master conductor, seeming to enjoy teasing her and then, they breathe taking in air lazily.

Love you. They say, looking over to the side to see their wide awake princess kicking and gurgling away in her cot. She woke three times in the night and yet, hardly cried content to quietly suckle from her mother as her father watched over them. "Do you think she knows?" David asks gently stealing another kiss before he moves to take their little girl in his arms. "How absolutely blissfully happy she makes us?"

"Hmm." Snow sighs then watches as her future husband scoops up their babe. He was dressed, (sadly) too apprehensive about Granny or Ruby walking in and jumping to the ironically correct conclusion.

"Emma." she breathes out her name excitedly as she positions herself against the pillows and feels the weight of their wriggly girl. "Oh! Good morning baby!"Snow beams and then kisses her growing wisps before meeting Charming's loving gaze with quick pecks.

"Do you have to go?" Snow asks like a child. She knows, she knows he has to leave to bring his mother to them and yet, the idea of being apart from him. It's horrible.

"We could go together- see " Cutting off her bright words he smiles. "I need you both to stay here. Where it's safe." Stroking Snow's face, he presses a soft kiss upon her crown.

"I know." The bandit admits with an inevitable sigh, rubbing her nose against her Prince Charming's taking in his honeysuckle laughter. "I love you Snow."

"I love you too." she says easily.

He kisses her again and then turns his attention to Emma, stroking her glowing cheeks "Papa loves you Emma. So very, very much. Take care of Mama for me."

"She will." Snow beams absolutely certain of that.

The sun has gone in by the time he loads Granny's horse, it's only a satchel but it's full of bread and meat he's sure his mother will need. They lived a simple life. A good life and now, now she would be a part of their little family.

He comes back and in an instant she's pushing herself up on her tiptoes and kissing him quiet before he's even said a word. He laughs, a rich song as he cradles her back tugging at her lips with equal favour. She stops against him. Breathless and radiant. Home.

"Tell your mother we can't wait to see her. Especially Emma." Snow instructs, eyes glowing with love before nervousness sets in."I hope she likes me."

"Oh, of course she will! She'll love you." David's eyes shine with mischief. "Just like I do."

"Hmm." she hums. "Such a charmer."

"That's why you love me."

"Is it?" she teases.

"Snow." David chuckles.

"Charming." Is her mischievous retort before she whispers. "Be safe." " _Come back to me."_

 _"Always."_ With one last kiss, he departs promising to be back by nightfall the next day.

Regina watches the sickening moment, with only one agenda in mind.

"Huntsman." she called coldly and in a moment he stood before her, dejected and numb. "Yes Your majesty?"

"Bring me his heart."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review and thank you for them. Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He watches them from a distance, Snow White's prince and his mother. They are on horseback, a strong mare of about two years guiding them tentatively on. Her master is as aware of the danger as she is, his eyes shifting to the sword at his side ready to strike at any moment. The younger man's eyes have not known this life, the life of a hunter, devoid of the human love and affection he sees before him.

He had been no more than four when the wolves saved him. Starving and alone with monsters who, preferred to fill themselves with ale than feed their only son for parents, what little kindness he encountered was through the guidance and love of Alfea and her cubs. She gave him milk, kept him safe until he was strong enough to be taken to their protector, Ivan.

He was taught to move with the forest, to make every action necessary and every sacrifice meaningful. To honour the wolves as they had honoured him. She can see why the princess loves him, those deep cerulean eyes rich with kindness, strength. In those eyes he sees the husband, the father and the son he can never be and he curses Regina. Regina, so blinded by hatred that she constricts his heart. His soul. It would be so easy. An arrow to the heart. Swift, painless and done so many times to men more deserving of death than Prince Charming. He can hear him telling his mother about the princess and their child. _Emma_. Hope creeps through like ivy growing upon a stone wall and then it hits. If he does this, if he kills this man he will not only be ending his life but an entire family. How would Snow White be strong enough if he took her True Love? How would she fight? Even breathe without him?

 _This is what she wants_. The Queen. Snow White desolate, alone. The Saviour would be defenseless.

 _No._ If he did this, she wouldn't stop not until the life drains from Emma's eyes. Until everyone who would defy her is in the ground. Killing this man would be end of hope itself.

He has a _choice_ to make. A _sacrifice_.

Emma has been nearly inconsolable for the last day. Huge tears that cause her to make a heart-breaking hiccupping noise. She's been fed, changed, bathed and rocked more times than Snow can recall and yet nothing will soothe her. She knows the feeling.

"Shh… shh baby." Snow tries to calm her gently in her cot. "Mama loves you. Papa loves you. So much my baby." Snow says lovingly bending to press scattered kisses to her forehead and cheeks. "Ha." Snow says when she starts to settle, her blue eyes focusing on her mother as she sucks her fingers. " _You_." Snow says feeling happiness bubble up inside her. "Are our miracle."

"Yes." Snow coos and laughs as Emma gurgles in agreement. "You know your grandfather; my papa would have spoiled you." "You would have had toys and games and..." her voice begins to break. "He and your grandmother would have taught you things I couldn't. Like all the secret passageways in the castles. How to eat cake without anyone noticing." she chuckles teary eyed. "They were kind and good. And they are watching over us sweetheart."

"They will bring Pa-"

Suddenly, she stops in her tracks. A woman has entered without her even noticing her eyes are bright with tears of joy.

"Hello." Snow greets, knowing instinctively who this is. Her eyes, her smile. It is so very much him. "I'm Snow it's such an honour to meet you."

The force of the older woman's hug nearly knocks the bandit princess off her feet. When they break Ruth is flushed with apology. "I am so sorry I've just been so desperate to meet you. I must have driven poor David mad." she chuckles.

"Well, not quite mad." A voice she loves fills the room and she can see him resting on the door frame seeming to slowly savour the sight of all his girls in one room. _Oh! She had missed him so_.

"Charming." He hears his Snow gasp and that is all it takes for him to cross and close the short distance between them. His mother smiles knowingly already stroking Emma's cheek.

 _"Hello._ " Snow whispers tenderly laughing as kisses her in a tender reply. Their lips dance and sing together before they seem to finally remember where they are. Finally breaking he presses his forehead against her own and trying to regain lost breath. _"Hello_."

"Hmm." she kisses him again briefly before resting her head on his tired shoulder. "Mother, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" He has waited so long for this day.

"Yes." Ruth beams, scooping up the beautiful babe. "Oh! Hello my precious one." "I'm your grandmother."

"Mmm." Snow sighs, kissing him when they are alone together. Ruth happily chatting with Granny while eating a hearty stew while Ruby watches a finally asleep Emma. He's holding her by the waist and smiles when she draws her thumb along his scar. "Snow." The word tickles her cheek. "I _missed you_. _"_ Hazel eyes radiate and she pecks his lips briefly before her eyes seem to go somewhere else.

He cups her cheek and strokes away a tear that has betrayed her.

"Snow. My darling what is it?"

"Is this always going to be our life? Taking turns finding each other." The words are pained he hates seeing her cry.

"I will always find you."

"Yes." The sadness did not fade from her eyes. "But will we always lose each other too?" Her words were deep and fragile. She was so tired of this misery. Why couldn't they ever be free?

"No." David gasps, catching her lips fiercely with his own before tracing his thumb gently over her bottom lip. "I refuse to believe that."

"You make a convincing argument." she smirks broadly as he wipes away the last of her tears.

"I'll remind you of that once we're married." David whispers, humour thick in his voice.

"You can try." Snow retorts playfully but, he makes her look up at him. "Have faith my love. We will be together I know it."

"Hmm." Snow agrees before hugging him. "I'm so glad you're home."

Graham had made his choice. He was going to find them. Find Snow White and Prince Charming. Find Emma. Save her. Save them all. Even, if it meant giving up his own life to do it.

 **Thanks for the love and apologies again for the long break. Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Graham had saved their lives holding off Regina's men until his real employer turned them into cockroaches. "Blue!" Snow gasped. "You're alive."

"Regina?"

"There's no time." The Blue Fairy exclaimed before engulfing the young family in a dark cloud of purple smoke.

"No." The colour drains from Graham's face. It was a trick. He hasn't saved them at all.

He's sealed their fate. Snow's blood runs cold when she realises where they are. The Dark Castle. This isn't an escape. It's an ambush.

"Charming." she breathes out her voice barely above a whisper. He's holding their precious two month old who, to her complete astonishment has surrounded her family in an orb of white gold light. "She's shielding us."

David looked equally amazed but still kept his sword high and his girls tight to him. Regina had given up the pretence and spat. "You think a baby can stop me?!" Hurling a furious ball of fire she smirks, ready to hear their screams but, they don't come instead, the vengeful woman finds her own magic deflected nearly knocking her to the ground but, that doesn't stop her again and again she conjures deadly blows and again and again they are blocked with nothing more than a windy gurgle.

"Stop this Regina!" Snow pleads, seeing the woman she hoped to call mother physically consumed by her hatred. "It's not too late." David joins in. "You can still find peace."

"Yes. I'll find peace." The tortured woman said and for a moment, they thought she had finally seen sense. "WHEN YOU ARE DEAD!" Using every inch of magic she had Regina willed herself to destroy them. "We love you Emma." They said before they kissed her forehead and then each other. "I love you."

" _This was their end."_ Snow reads "Until..." quirking her lips as their four year old interrupts.

"Then I save you Mama!" "MA! Yes, you did." Rubbing her growing son she melts when she feels her husband's kiss. "MMM. Did someone want her favourite story again?"

"Yes Papa. And then Bwue came and made you remember me." It was true, after Regina was defeated and Blue returned it was only fair to give them their time with Emma without making her relive her pregnancy. "She did MA!" Though, they still weren't sure how she managed to merge their two lives but, he didn't care as long as his precious wife and babies were with him. Safe and happy. Everyone was. Ruby and Graham had fallen in love and had three little boys, while his mother had become quite taken with their carpenter Geppetto and his boy though; she'd never admit it to them. As for Regina and his dear step-father… well, they got what they deserved but, he'd rather focus on the future not the past. Their story.

"And we all live…" They continue, watching her adorable head bob from tiredness "Happiwy Ever." Emma tries before falling asleep.

"After." Snow and Charming finish kissing her forehead before setting the book of fairy-tales down. That life is over but their new life has only just begun.

"I love you." They say every night as they kiss. "Always."

 **I hope you enjoyed. I really wanted to give them a proper ending. Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favs. It means the world. XXX**


End file.
